


A Warrior Like Her

by just2hellagays



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Asgard (Marvel), F/F, Fluff, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sif is bi, Tags May Change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-21 12:33:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17642903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just2hellagays/pseuds/just2hellagays
Summary: Ingrid is a servant girl on Asgard, but when an accident happens at a banquet and she meets Lady Sif, she can't help but feel something for the fierce warrior. Is it Love? All signs point to yes, but how will their story play out?





	A Warrior Like Her

[(Ingrid's outfit in this chapter, made on azaleasdolls.com)](https://ibb.co/VgtvgQN) - open in new tab for convenience.

 

It was a normal-ish night on Asgard, and in Odin's hall, the warriors had just returned from a quest in Vanaheim. A large banquet was thrown to welcome the heroes home. Ingrid was one of the servants who kept things running smoothly, bringing food and drinks to everyone, cleaning up messes, the whole package. Ingrid, however, was the most efficient worker in her group, something she liked to pride herself on. She was in charge of food, helping the warriors load their plates, and bringing them their favorite drinks. As she was making her rounds, she couldn't help but notice the woman sitting next to Thor. Her hair was long and dark, like the color of night, or a raven. The woman turned, and looked at Ingrid, her green eyes locked on Ingrid's blue ones. Ingrid quickly turned back to her work, pouring a glass of mead for one of the men. She was on her way to fetch some ale for another one of the warriors when she heard a man call out to her. 

  "Oi, Lady! Another round of Brandy, and be quick about it!" He snapped.

 Ingrid simply nodded, when she heard another voice, a woman's. She turned around and saw the woman who she'd locked eyes with earlier, who was sitting next to the man, on her other side, right next to her, was Thor himself.

  "I hope it's not too much trouble, but may I please have another glass of wine?" She asked politely, an attitude so rarely seen from anyone that she couldn't help but smile.

   "Of course, Ma'am." Ingrid had replied softly after which she heard the man yelled again. 

   "Oi! Where's my Brandy already?" He complained, making her turn around.

  "I was just going to go fetch it now." She replied bluntly. She headed towards the cellar when she heard the woman rebuke him, telling him exactly how rude he was being.

   "What? I'm just thirsty!" The man had tried to defend himself with, earning a sound of disgust from the woman.

Ingrid went down to the cellar, fetching a jug of brandy and a jug of wine, before returning upstairs. She glanced at the man, whom she heard the woman refer to as Einar,  without a word.

  "Took you long enough!" Einar remarked, visibly drunk, "What, not a word? Has my natural charm rendered you speechless?"

"Sir, you seem rather intoxicated. I don't think more brandy is the wisest decision..." Ingrid remarked.

"What in Yggdrasil do you mean?" He said, barely coherent, "Pour me the damn brandy!"

Ingrid finally decided she wasn't going to be pushed around any longer by rude guests, especially drunk ones.  "No. It is for your better health that you have no more of it this evening."  She finally said, sternly.

She took a step towards the woman, who was now engaged in conversation when Ingrid heard the name "Sif." She froze for a second.  _The_  Lady Sif was here and had been the one who had been so polite to her. She quickly got her head out of the clouds and was about to pour her some wine, when Einar finally realized that she was serious about not giving him more Brandy. Angry at the refusal to give him more, he poked her on the shoulder. When she turned around, about to lecture him once more, his hand collided with her cheek, making her yelp and accidentally toss the jug of wine into the air, spilling its contents all over Lady Sif before hitting the floor and shattering. The hall went dead silent and all eyes were on the two women as Ingrid quickly stammered an apology, picking up the shards of the jug. The shards cut into her palms and drew blood, but Ingrid paid no heed as she disposed of the shards and fetched a cloth for Lady Sif to dry herself with.  As she returned with a cloth, she saw Sif backhand Einar across the face, leaving a welt on his cheek.

   "What in Odin's festering vacant eyesocket was  _that_ for?" He asked, " _I_ wasn't the one who spilled your wine all over you!"

   "If you mean that young maiden, then you should keep in mind that she wouldn't have done so, had you had even a bilgesnipe's hair's worth of self-control or self-respect." Sif had responded. 

   Ingrid couldn't help but smile at the fact that someone was sticking up for her, but she said nothing. As he left the hall, she handed Sif the towel, only then noticing the large spot her blood had left from the wounds on her hands. 

    "My apologies, M'lady..." She started, but Sif brushed it off, caring less about the stain than the fact that the poor girl had such serious cuts on her palms. 

   "Not an issue, but I might suggest you get those tended to..." Sif suggested, pointing to Ingrid's hands.

   "Of course, M'lady," Ingrid said, walking off to dress her wounds. When she returned, Sif smiled and invited her to sit down. Ingrid, surprised, looked to Odin for his input, but he seemed like he couldn't care less. She then looked towards Frigga, who smiled and nodded. Just for confirmation, she looked towards Thor.

   "By all means, Ingrid,  _please_! Join us! We have room." Thor said, pointing to the vacant seat Einar had been in, next to Sif.

    Ingrid took a deep breath and sat down. She put some food on her plate and was about to cut it when Sif offered to help with that so that she didn't have to have the knife cut into her wounded hands, but Ingrid politely declined. The dinner went on for a while, and everybody was in some conversation or another. Sif turned towards Ingrid.

"What is your name again?" Sif asked.

         "Ingrid." She answered. She was a bit surprised when Sif patted her shoulder, but realized that she had done so because shaking hands would have probably hurt in Ingrid's condition. 

 "Nice to finally become acquainted with you, Ingrid." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Poem is just a very slightly modified version of Robert Frost's "Fire and Ice" . I take no credit for it.)


End file.
